Current luggage is functional as mobile storage, but is typically designed in a manner that renders it virtually useless as a workspace or furniture, due in some part to the material comprising the luggage, the shape and size of the luggage, and the rigidity of the luggage frame. Other easily transportable containers not traditionally thought of as luggage suffer from similar shortcomings, and containers suitable for serving as a workspace or furniture are usually not easily transported from site to site. A person who frequently travels, such as a nomadic high tech worker, will commonly need to carry several different items for the purposes of luggage and workspace, or will possibly even forego a portable workspace altogether. Additionally, overcrowded airport gates and cab stands provide limited seating for a weary traveler. Needs exist for a container which can carry necessary items, be easily transported, and is modular to allow assembly into a variety of useful configurations.
The illustrative embodiments provide an easily transportable modular mobile workstation with storage capacity. The illustrative embodiments consist of a modular outer shell, wheels, a means for securing the outer shell components to each other, an inner shell, and a handle.
The outer shell consists of two interlocking components with a sidewall or sidewalls, an open end and a closed end. In a preferred embodiment, the components are comprised of 3003H14 hardened 16 gauge spun aluminum, although any suitable load bearing, rigid material may be used. Turnbuckles can be affixed to the exterior of the components to allow positioning and affixation of certain means for securing the outer shell components to each other. The outer shell can also be covered by a durable, and/or decorative material to provide a frictional grip for certain securing means and to add to the aesthetic value of the apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, DesignTex recyclable felt from the Climatex and Lifecycle processes is used, although any suitable material may be used.
The interlocking rim of the sidewall or walls of the components has both raised and lowered portions that add to the structural integrity of the outer shell. The raised portions of one component fit into the lowered portions of the opposing component, locking the components in place and forming the outer shell. The raised portions may include a protruding lip to add stability to the components when used as modular furniture, such as independently as stools or a stool and table, or in combination as a high table.
The wheels are attached to the interlocking outer shell components and allow the apparatus to be pulled or pushed by the user. In a preferred embodiment, two large wheels are affixed to the closed ends of the outer shell components by an axle, although any suitable wheel configuration that would allow the apparatus to roll may be affixed by any suitable means.
In a preferred embodiment, the wheels have an outer covering which is shore A 50 natural rubber elastomer. Underneath the covering is a rigid platter, comprised of 3003H14 hardened 12 gauge spun aluminum in a preferred embodiment. The platter is attached to a composite disc, and in a preferred embodiment, the disc is a Baltek HPC composite panel 1208 with a rigid end grain oriented balsa core, weighing approximately 0.93 pounds per square foot. Below the disc is a second rigid platter, made of the same material as the first rigid platter in a preferred embodiment. The second platter has a channel machined into its surface, in which bearings for the wheel can rest. A similar channel, opposite the platter channel, is machined into the closed end of the interlocking component to which the wheel is affixed. Ball bearings are inserted between the two channels, allowing the wheel to smoothly roll. In a preferred embodiment, ¼″ delrin ball bearings are used. Although the wheel has been described in terms of the preferred embodiments, and suitable replacement materials may be used. Additionally, any other suitable construction of a wheel may be used.
In a preferred embodiment, the interlocking components are secured in place by a securing scarf. The securing scarf attaches to turnbuckles and wraps around the outer shell of the apparatus, holding the components in place. In a preferred embodiment, the scarf is die cut from AllFelt F-7/F-55. A series of holes are die cut into the scarf. Button holes are cut and finished with a grommet comprised of aluminum or some other suitable material. The button holes are positioned over the turnbuckles to align and affix the scarf. As the scarf is wrapped, the handle can be affixed thereby in a variety of configurations. If the handle is collapsed and rested against the side of the outer shell, the scarf holds the handle in place as a carrying handle, and a circular hole in the scarf allows the user to grip the shaft of the handle and carry the apparatus. If the handle is extended and one end is against the side of the outer shell, an oblong hole in the scarf holds the handle in place as a pulling or pushing handle. A similar oblong hole holds the handle in place as a coat rack when the apparatus is rested on one end. Felt pads may be sewn into the scarf for a decorative effect, and aligned so that they show through the holes in the scarf when the scarf is secured about the apparatus. The pads also may be softer than the scarf material, reducing wear and tear on the hands of the user when gripping the handle through the large hole in order to carry the apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the pads are cut from AllFelt F-2. A pocket or pockets may be sewn into the scarf to provide the user with a better grip when securing the scarf and to provide readily accessible carrying capacity for small items. In a preferred embodiment, hook and loop strips are also used to secure the scarf to itself. Although the scarf has been described in terms of a preferred embodiment, other suitable materials and configurations of holes may be employed. Additionally, other suitable methods of securing the components to each other and securing the handle to the shell may be used.
The inner shell provides the user with storage capacity and also provides stability to certain modular configurations such as the high table. The inner shell is designed to fit within the interlocking components comprising the outer shell, and in a preferred embodiment it is made from 3003H14 hardened 16 gauge spun aluminum, although any suitable material can be used. The inner shell may be removable from the component in which it rests, and may have handles cut within or attached to its sidewall or walls to aid the user in extracting it. The inner shell may also be lined with an interior sock. In a preferred embodiment, the interior sock is made from DesignTex recyclable felt from the Climatex and Lifecycle processes, but any suitable material may be used. Additionally, the inner shell may be compartmentalized to allow the user to easily store and sort materials of specific configurations. Compartmentalization also provides added protection for vulnerable objects, such as a laptop computer.
The handle serves a number of purposes depending on the configuration. In a preferred embodiment, the handle consists of a shaft, formed from two pieces of tubing, one fitting within the other, and two end pieces of tubing set perpendicular to the shaft. In a preferred embodiment, the tubing for the receiving shaft piece and the end handles is comprised of 6061-T6 hardened aluminum tubing, having 1/16″ wall thickness and ¾″ diameter. The inserting shaft piece is comprised of a similar material but has a ⅝″ diameter. The end pieces of tubing are capped, and in a preferred embodiment the caps are comprised of shore A 50 natural rubber elastomer. The end pieces are also curved slightly to rest securely against the outer shell when the handle is attached as a carrying handle. The shaft tubing inserting piece fits within the receiving piece and can be extended or compacted to vary handle length. A spring loaded stop button holds the two shaft pieces at opposition in either an extended or contracted position. The shaft is also curved slightly to raise it from the outer shell when the handle is attached as a carrying handle, this provides clearance to allow the user to grasp the shaft. Although the shaft has been described in terms of a preferred embodiment, other suitable materials and shaft configuration can be used.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the instant invention will be more clearly understood from the review of the following detailed description of the invention when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: